25 November 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-11-25 ; Comments *Audio just has four tracks available from this show. *Peel plays the wrong speed of a track from Dr. Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations, before correcting it. *Peel sets a competition for winners to win a limited single release from the Butthole Surfers. The question is what labels have the Butthole Surfers been on prior to Rough Trade? *Peel plays a track from Even As We Speak covering New Order's Bizarre Love Triangle. *Peel dedicates the Family record to the Pig, who he says is probably a sleep. Sessions *Napalm Death #3, recorded 12th August 1990, repeat, first broadcast 10 September 1990. On The Peel Sessions CD, 1993 (Strange Fruit SFRCD120), The Complete Radio One Sessions CD, 2000 (Fuel 2000, 302 061 065 2), and Various Artists: Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions 3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) *Fluke #1, recorded 18th November 1990. Available on The Peel Sessions EP / CD, 1994 (Strange Fruit SFPMA215/SFMCD215) Tracklisting * Big Chief: Time, Dirt, Money (7") Pigboy :(Tom Ravenscroft: 'This is Thomas, what's on tonight's programme daddy') *Venus Beads: One Way Mirror (12" - Transfixed) Emergo *Zafra: Put Your Body Into This (12") Slam *Napalm Death: Deciever / Social Sterility (session) *Slim Harpo: Rainin' In My Heart (LP - Sings "Raining In My Heart...") Excello *Fluke: Thumper (session) *Bitch Magnet: Mesentery (LP - Ben Hur) Glitterhouse *Stereo MC's: What's The Word (album - Supernatural) 4th & Broadway #''' *Dr. Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Marshmallow Madness (12" - Sugarblast EP) 50 Seel Street *Chapter 1: Unleash The Groove (E-Funk Mix) (12") Strictly Rhythm *A Witness: I Love You Mr Disposable Razors (v/a 2xLP - Manchester, So Much To Answer For) Strange Fruit *Millionaire$: Arkansas Jane (v/a LP - Savage Kick Volume Four) Savage Kick *Dream 2 Science: My Love Turns To Liquid (LP - Dream 2 Science) Power Move *Napalm Death: Unchallenged Hate / Murder Mentality (session) '''# *Ara Ketu: Fogo, Justiça E Amor (LP - Ara Ketu) Continental *Surgery: Breeding (LP - Nationwide) Amphetamine Reptile #''' :(Peel advertises the Festive Fifty for listeners to vote) *Fluke: Taxi (session) :(Peel's children: 'Play us a noisy record daddy') *Garlic Boys: Yokozuna (7" - EP) Public Bath *Brand Nubian: Wake Up (12") Elektra *Greenhouse: This One's For Me (v/a LP - Wild & Crazy "Noise Merchants"... ... Invade A City Near You: Worst Of The 1 In 12 Club Vol.9/10) 1 In 12 *Butthole Surfers: The Hurdy Gurdy Man (12") Rough Trade *Sweet Exorcist: Clonk (12") Warp *Swervedriver: She's Beside Herself (12" - Rave Down) Creation *Olivelawn: The Cat's Meow (7" - Cat's Farm) Nemesis *Window Smashers: New Way Living (LP - Spells & Verses L.P.) G-Force *Napalm Death: From Enslavement To Obliteration / Suffer The Children (session) *Jaye Triplets: Nightmare (v/a LP - Girls In The Garage Volume 5 1/2) Romulan *Sofa Head: Invitation To Dinner (LP - What A Predicament) Meantime *Depth Charge: Dead By Dub (12" - Dead By Dawn) Vinyl Solution *Pain Teens: My Desire (LP - Born In Blood) Trance Syndicate '''@ *Fluke: Jig (session) #''' *Jimmy Reed: Cold And Lonesome *Even As We Speak: Bizarre Love Triangle (7" - Nothing Ever Happens) Sarah *Le Grand Teke-Teke Ambah: Mah (LP - Belokila) Okiambimi *Paris: Wretched (LP - The Devil Made Me Do It) Tommy Boy *Napalm Death: Retreat To Nowhere / Scum (session) *Babes In Toyland: Lashes (LP - Spanking Machine) Twin/Tone *Dennis Brown: Home Boy (12") Greensleeves *Happy Family: Big Ass On Fire (LP - Lucky) 50 Trillion *Family: Processions (LP - Family Entertainment) Reprise *Fluke: Our Definition Of Jazz (session) *Blair 1523: Swell (12" - On The Rise) Wilde Club *Cyclone: A Place Called Bliss (Dub Mix) (12") Network Tracks marked '''# on File 1. Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) john-peel-27b-1990 *2) 020A-B7585XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 17 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 46:28 (22:13 to 36:36) *2) 2:59:56 *3) 47:07 (9:30-12:57) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 27 1990 *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 17 ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7585/1) *3) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Competitions